betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
Ox
Oxen are the ninth position on the Cyn Clock. Oxen are known for their outstanding grammar and using mushrooms on their back as a disguise. They are also known for being able to ram head-on into enemies. The standard font color used for oxen is #999999. The oxen prefer not to use a typing quirk, for that is "...Too distasteful and sloppy for our standards." Their tags are their first, middle, and last initial. If an ox Cyn does not have a middle name, the tag is two letters long, being the only Cyn to have a tag shorted than three characters. Typing Quirk As mentioned, oxen do not use a typing quirk. Their obsession with grammar keeps them from attempting to do so. Abilities Oxen have pointy horns of which they use to ram targets. Normal oxen have nothing special. Space oxen have smaller and weaker horns, but deal more damage falling on targets. Air oxen are more aerodynamic on the front, allowing for these oxen to sprint faster. Water oxen use their fishing hook-shaped horns to impale fish in areas with low water levels. Ice oxen can shoot out an ice beam, which freezes anyone touched by it in a block of ice. Fire oxen can create a pillar of fire with their horns, which breaks a hole in the sky. Rock oxen can make miniature, small-radius earthquakes by striking the ground with their horns. Toxic oxen have a mutation in which their horns cross into an X shape and each eye becomes an X. Anyone struck with the horns become tipsy, and their left and right movement is randomly reversed. Light oxen have wings, which allow them to fly into their targets. These blue-eyed oxen can also take their horns off their head and use them as mini blades. Mirror oxen reverse any direct side effects to the victim dealing the damage. This does not work if the one dealing the damage is itself, another Mirror oxen, or a Red Rat. Dark oxen have glowing red eyes and can phase through their targets when ramming into them. The feeling the target feels is like being ripped in half, but marks are only made on the front and back of where their horns struck. ∞ oxen have stronger hooves, an aerodynamic front, wings, dark, reflective X horns, and can make an ice beam, a pillar of fire, and a small-radius earthquake with their horns. Cyn Name Every y in the first name is change to an i. Then, if the first name ends with a vowel, -ggox is added to the first name to get the Cyn name. Otherwise, -ox is added to the first name to get the Cyn name. Occasionally, the last letter in the first name is doubled before adding -ox. When this happen is as confusing as the rules for English spelling, and not many people know how it is determined. Extra Ox Information * Oxen are on the 9 on the Cyn Clock. 9 is also the position of the Light rank. * Normally, ∞ oxen have red wings. However, in other universes, the wing color may vary. * Due to their coherent grammar and lack of typing quirk, oxen are often used to decode messages and fulfill the roll of Intel. * The royal oxen that are currently known are Brea, Oxybreag, Cherry, and Ford. They are all in the Oxford family. ** The association with Oxford may be why they are obsessed with proper grammar. Category:Cyn